


At Least Twice a Year

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Claustrophobia, Do not post to another site, F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Candice gets stuck on an elevator with a pretty lady.
Relationships: Candice LeRae/Rhea Ripley
Kudos: 10





	At Least Twice a Year

The elevator _dings_ its arrival on Candice’s floor, and she smiles at the other occupant as the doors slide open, and she steps inside. The button for the ground floor is already illuminated, but instead of going down once the doors close, the elevator starts going back up. It climbs up one, two stories, and then shudders to a stop with an unsettling bang somewhere between the fifth and sixth floor.

They stand there silently, tensely waiting for the car to move, for about forty-five seconds before Candice sighs in defeat and presses the button to tell maintenance they’re stuck. This is the third time Candice has gotten stuck in the five years she’s lived in this complex, and the process is almost routine by now.

The minutes tick by, and they still haven’t spoken. The other woman is statue-still next to Candice, and her fist is clenched white-knuckle tight as she tries to steady her breathing. Candice has seen this woman around before, often enough that her face is familiar, and she turns to the woman in concern. 

“Hey, it’s okay. This happens at least twice a year,” she says, trying to sound reassuring.

She apparently fails.

“What are you going on about?” the other woman answers with a sneer. 

“The elevator. It gets stuck all the time. We’ll be out soon.”

“I’m fine,” she replies, narrowing her eyes at Candice in annoyance, and at this distance, Candice is struck by their color. They’re like arctic sapphires, so bright and so blue that for a moment, Candice is frozen by their beauty.

“Well, you seem anxious,” she says. “I’m Candice, by the way.”

“Rhea.”

The name pulls a smile out of Candice. “It’s nice to meet you, Rhea.” 

Rhea raises a sarcastic brow and then eyes Candice from head to toe before taking in their surroundings. “Wish I could say the same, mate.”

She doesn’t get the chance to respond, and her giggle turns into a gasp as the elevator shivers and shakes around them. It drops a few feet as the motor restarts, and Rhea’s hand darts out to grasp hers in a fearful grip. Her palm is warm and slightly calloused, but her fingers are long and delicate where they tangle with Candice’s, and her heart flutters in delight.

When they’re safely on the ground floor, and the doors to freedom finally open, they’re still holding hands. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a competition on tumblr and since posted here.


End file.
